Sibling Rivalry
by beautywhispers
Summary: Emmett does something he'll regret deeply, but he's not the only one to blame. Warning : Spanking. Non sexual.
1. Chapter 1

_Carlisle's POV_

My arms were leaning on the door to the porch. A couple raindrops fell onto my blonde hair, making them glue to each other like magnets. I let my toes touch the wet splotches that I knew I had to clean when the rain stopped and Esme came home.

Alice and Jasper decided to take a trip to LA since she saw that it was going to be raining. Rare weather for sunny California. Rosalie offer her company to my wife when she wanted to pick up a new dining room table since Emmett gladly broke it while wrestling a giant teddy bear she got for Rosalie at Carnival Night. She decided that London, England was the place to get it.

That left me, the lucky guardian of this unorthodox family, to babysit the two most frightening vampire children in history: Emmett and Edward.

They were both extremely polite and well behaved alone. But when they were together, it would be pure _horror. _From the usual wrestling and contact sports, to who can sling shot their mates' thongs farther. Rather disturbing, I'll admit.

Sometimes I joined in when the lovely ladies were out. When Jasper was with them, things would either calm down slightly, or someone would be lying on the floor half naked. It all depended on his mood, really.

Today was rather uneventful. Despite the rain, my two remaining sons were outside arguing about… well everything. I expected them to "keep their cool" instead of fighting, and mostly they did.

"Shut the hell up, Edward," Emmett growled.

"Aw, is Teddy Bear Wrestler angry," Edward rebuked in a baby voice.

The response was an ear-splitting growl.

I walked into the rain and immediately got soaked. "Emmett, calm down," I said, "And Edward, Stop provoking your brother."

"I'm not _provoking_ him," Edward snarled rudely, "He's just being a big baby."

"Big baby? You're the one who's been dating Bella forever and haven't swiped _your _V-card," he rebutted.

"Boys!" I shouted.

"What?!" they screamed back at the same time.

I thought for a second. They were fighting about something they've been fight about for a couple of weeks. It felt useless to scold them anymore.

Edward dared Emmett to take Rosalie to a sex shop with those 25 cent peep shows. He wanted his brother to purposely get caught in the mentioned shows, and see what his mate's reaction was.

I waved my hand, "Never mind. Continue whatever you two geniuses were doing. I'll be in the house if you need me," I said as I turned around to leave.

As soon as my shadow disappeared from their sight, their shouts were still in my hearing range. I could also hear punches and snarls. Being the pacifist that I know I am, violence is strongly against my nature.

But they were doing it so often now, and they usually came back either glaring at each other or hugging it out like brothers should. Never really hurt, to say for short. A scratch here or there, but that was usually it.

I picked up my battered copy of _War and Peace_ and started flipping through it. My hand reached for the stereo remote to play whatever disc was already in it. Better to drown out the violent noises than to let them make me anxious.

As I settled on my favourite chapter of the old book, a fingernails-on-chalkboard shriek made me jump up and crouch by instinct. My book came clattering to the floor and I immediately ran outside. It couldn't be from my home, could it?

I stopped at the edge of the soft white wood paneled porch; shocked by the image. I hissed at the sight, which scared me.

Emmett, the good-natured boy that I've known for quite a long time now, was twirling my first son's left arm in his fingers. I guessed that the venom-dripping scream came from Edward.

He was panting like a dehydrated dog, yet he was standing straight and upright. His right arm traced his wound and I winced along with him. That must've hurt damn well.

There was no blood, but the clear, wet venom dripping onto the perfectly cut grass.

"Give back my arm, Emmett." Edward shot a glare straight at him.

"There's no reason why I shouldn't just toss this into a nice bonfire… or feed it to the wolves," he smirked.

I ran right in front of Emmett. That annoying—and rare—cocky smile of his wiped completely off his face.

"Actually, Emmett, I can think of a few. First, he's your brother. Nothing he's done to you deserves to lose a limb, much less an arm. You know he loves to play the piano," I said light-heartedly, even though I wanted to whip him right then and there and didn't care who was to see.

A strange feeling it was. The feeling to love someone, yet have the need to hate him.

"Carlisle, I…" he started.

"I don't think any of your excuses will make up for this one, Emmett. Go wait for me in my study. Don't even try to run. Edward still has his legs, perfectly functioning," I said sternly.

"My arm?" Edward asked politely. I nodded with him. My usual happy-go-lucky son passed the severed limb to me and sulked all the way to my office.

"Are you alright?" I asked, deeply concerned. He gave me an "Are you kidding?" look.

"Let's get you fixed up, shall we," I smiled.

Edward let out a held-in sigh of relief. "Yeah."

"Em's not the only one in trouble, you know?" I warned him.

Fear crossed his face. Then understanding. "I guess you're right," he sighed again.

"You can tell me about it after I get you fixed up."

_Because I really want to know what's got into you and your brother these days. _


	2. Chapter 2

He hissed at my touch.

"Edward, if the contact between a q-tip and your arm hurts already, you'll be crying when I actually put your arm back on," I said.

"It doesn't have to hurt for me to make noise," he paused, "Sorry. About the attitude, y'know."

"It's fine," I replied.

I finished cleaning his shoulder wound and I moved to the unlinked part.

"This will hurt… a lot," I said. He nodded. "I'll try to be softer," I said as comfort. I knew that nothing I do will _really _lessen the pain.

I sent his arm crashing down on his shoulder blade and he gasped and yelped at the same time. He was breathing hard at the impact.

_You alright? _I asked in my head.

"Yep," he said between his short breaths.

"Now would you like me to seal the wound with a sponge—" I started.

"Carlisle, it's been more than a _century _since I've known you. I just want it over faster, and I don't think you spitting in a bucket speeds anything up," he pleaded.

I shrugged and leaned forward to let my tongue trail down his wound. It locked the two separated parts in place.

I patted his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "All done."

"Thanks, Carlisle," he said sincerely and got up to walk to his room.

I grabbed his should and he winced.

"Sorry, didn't mean to touch you there. But why don't you sit down to rest for a while?"

He shrugged and realized not to do that for the next couple of hours.

"Don't be too hard on Emmett," he said as he sat down on the couch again. I was shocked how he was standing up for his brother after he tore his arm off.

"I've already decided on his punishment and I have no plan _at all _to change it," I said sternly.

"You've also said that I was in trouble, too," he said cautiously.

"Yes." I decided not to say anything more.

"Just to make things clear, Dad, I was sort of… making fun of Em's abilities, and that's what turned him on to… y'know."

"I know that." I wanted to see how much responsibility Edward was willing to take. If he were Atlas, the world would be having earthquakes for every minute of forever. It wouldn't tumble down, but he would be struggling to keep it up. If it were Emmett holding up the Earth, it would probably explode into pieces after three seconds.

"You've made fun of him before and he's never done anything so rash," I said to break the silence.

"I know, but I knew to stop when he was about to crack. I decided to go the whole way this time. Learned the lesson the hard way. But don't blame everything on Emmett, please Carlisle," he begged again.

"So you're willing to take a quarter of the punishment?" I asked.

"A quarter, half, whatever you think I deserve," he whispered now. It was heartbreaking to see him like this. But I knew he would feel guilty that Emmett would be the only one on the wrong side of my hand when it was partially his own fault.

"You will _definitely _not get as harsh a punishment as Emmett, since you didn't physically hurt him, but words are enough for your brother. Thank you for being so honest, Edward." I put my hand on his back and guided him over my lap.

"Carlisle, I can bend over something," he said. The last time I had him over my knees was 1919. He was hoping it was the last time.

"As a doctor, I really don't recommend putting any kind of pressure on your shoulder right now," I informed him.

He knew there was no point in arguing so he just sighed and got back into position.

He stiffened. I kept my hand on his back and used my thumb to rub circles before I started. Then I brought my hand down hard on his upturned backside, focusing on his under curve. He grunted at the pain, but otherwise stayed silent.

I decided to keep my force to a minimum; he was already in pain from the ripped muscles. A couple delivered to his upper thighs got him sobbing and gasping for air, once again. It was enough.

I quickly pulled him up and gave him a warm embrace. I only gave him a dozen in total which was a little less than his normal.

"You were really _easy _on me," Edward said through his muffled sniffles.

"I didn't give you any less than you deserved, son. Besides, I got you crying, so _I _don't think that I was too light."

"Thank you, anyways." He mumbled and looked away.

"For what?" I asked with shock in both my face and voice.

"For not letting me get away with my mistakes," he said like it was nothing.

"I let you get away with your mistakes all the time!" I joked, "Like the time where you and Bella—"

"Okay, okay. I got it. And just to keep your poor mind sane, I apologize for making you worry today. The incident won't ever happen again, I promise." It was nice to hear how he was admitting to his "crimes." That was a little harsh, but I couldn't really think of any other way to explain it.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I forgive you."

"I'm going to take a shower and get a fresh set of clothes. Hunting with me when you're done?" he asked like the teenager he is.

"Sure."

And with that, he dashed up the stairs to his room. No matter what Edward has said to defend his brother, I wasn't going to let him get away with a simple hand spanking.

I was hoping none of my children would do anything bad enough to make me use something other than my palm, which I thought was hard enough for most purposes.

Removing a limb from your _family _member? Only because of a few harsh words? I would make it damn clear to Emmett that you don't harm your siblings or you'll have to face the consequences.

Yes, I was dissapointed. The anger has long faded, so I was certain I could discipline my burly son a little harder than usual without making it abuse.

I slowly walked to my study and I noticed that the shower hasn't started yet. Edward was paying full attention to my head, and he knew what I was planning to do with Emmett.

_Edward, It'll be fine. I won't hurt him. Stop worrying. Relax, _I thought soothingly.

The bathroom door opened slowly and out popped wary eyes. I sighed.

_I won't stay in the house_, I comforted, _I'll stay out of your hearing range, I promise. _

He nodded and shut the door. I waited until the water started in the shower before I went to open the door to my office, where a very naughty looking boy stood, with his feet bound tightly together and eyes staring intensely at his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carlisle, Dad, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me," Emmett rambled.

"Emmett, stop," I said, "Why would you even think about tearing Edward's arm, off, much less actually _do _it?"

"He was pissing me off…" he knew that it wasn't a good reason.

"You get on his nerves all the time," I stated.

"I know, and I regret doing it after. He was just there, smirking!" he exclaimed.

I had a feeling that he wasn't going to take what I've had planned for him.

"Edward explained everything to me," I stated again, just to see his reactions. Instant fear. He thought that I trusted Edward more than I trusted him, which wasn't always true. In fact, it was mostly false.

"What? No, Carlisle, please! They're probably all lies! Just to get me in more trouble. Please understand," his shout faded into a pleading whisper.

"Didn't you hear what happened down there?" I questioned.

"You were fixing him up and I heard some grunts. Normal, since he was probably in pain from the cleaning and stuff…"

"He was telling me that it wasn't your entire fault. He was taking responsibility for his faults, even though they were incredibly minor compared to yours. He told me that he said some things to make you angry. Edward _asked _for punishment just to skim a little off the top of yours. Those grunts that you heard at the end? They were from his punishment, not from the injury. You should feel lucky that you have a brother like that," I lectured as he gaped.

The look on his face instantly turned into an "I take back everything I said before."

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, "You shouldn't have spanked Edward. It wasn't fair."

"He was honest. I haven't changed how you're going to be punished since the first look out in the field. What he said calmed me down a little bit though. Again, you should be grateful."

"I am." He couldn't say anything else. He choked on his own voice.

I grasped both of his shoulders. "Go wait for me at the rocks a couple miles out. Edward doesn't want to hear anything," I added. He dipped his head and nodded.

"Aren't you going…" he asked awkwardly.

"I'll be there in a couple moments, son," I smiled warmly, trying to comfort him.

He stepped out the door anxiously, curious, but not really wanting to know. It was like sticking your hand in an oven mitt and touching the stove. You'd want to see what it felt like, but scared that you'll get burned.

I took a couple deep breaths and massaged my temples. Then I unlocked the bottom drawer of my antique brush and dug through it until I reached the bottom. I felt the leather and winced at the memories. (See _Remeber the First Time by jlbrew23)_

It was given to me by my human father, a couple months before he died. He gave it to me to keep my own children on track.

The only reason I kept it was because it was one of the two things from my human life. That, and the cross hanging in our current home.

I knew Emmett was sorry, but how would it be even slightly fair to Edward if he got the same punishment as him? They both deserved much better.

The strap was placed into my hands, and I rotated it to see how much it has aged. It was two pieces of leather sewn together, the thread painted black by centuries of hiding in many locked drawers.

I hated the fact that it was made completely to inflict pain, and for no other reason. A cane could be used for walking. A hairbrush for… brushing your hair. A belt to keep one's trousers on.

I hated how it was so heavy. I hated the object completely. A sob quietly escaped from my mouth. I muffled it with my hands.

I stood up and jumped out the window and started sprinting with the much hated strap in my hands, grasped tightly; trying to break out of the cries.

I caught Emmett's scent, and like I ordered, he was waiting by the set of boulders in the forest. He was still.

I slowed down as I approached him.

"I'm really sorry, Carlisle," he said again before I could open my mouth.

"I know, Em," I rubbed his back, "Once this is over, it's over. I won't tell anyone in the family about it, and Edward won't either."

"Thanks," he muttered politely. He suddenly caught the object dangling from my left hand. Emmett gasped sharply. Then he took in a few calming breaths and was somewhat back to normal.

"You're going to strap me," he accused with fear painted in his sun tinted eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm not exactly sure how much more it will hurt than my hand, but I cannot simply forgive you after a plain spanking," I said, sorrowful.

"I understand," he whispered. I didn't like how serious Emmett sounded. It's been a mere few hours, and I miss the warm, glowing sun that I know he is.

"Lower your jeans and get a good grip on the rocks, son."

I couldn't deal with this in my study, because I was sure that he would break the house unintentionally, and he would feel still guilty afterwards. I knew I was embarrassing him and wounding his ego deeply by bringing him into the public and disciplining him, but it was necessary.

He turned around and dug his fingers into a fairly rugged part of the boulders and made a handle that would remind me of this moment for a while, since we had to run across the river before we could hunt, and this was right beside the sparkling stream.

He stepped back to unbutton his jeans and let them drop at his ankles. He turned back to me with only his shorts on.

"Should I…" he looked at the plaid boxers that remained.

"It's alright, keep them on, Emmett." We were, after all, in the middle of the woods, and people _could _randomly pop in. I was hoping not.

He faced the rocks and steadied himself.

"You'll be fine," I assured him. I took a deep breath myself and placed my hand on his back. Partially to restrain him from reaching back, but mostly to let him know that I was there.

I lifted the thick piece of leather and brought it down on his backside as if it were only my hand.

That earned a deafening scream that I was pretty sure Edward could hear. Emmett didn't reach back or even break the handles that his made.

"My god! I'm so sorry, Em. I didn't mean to be that hard," I worried.

"S'alright. You can keep going," he said through his gasps, "I'll keep quiet, I swear."

"You can cry, son. Won't hold it against you."

"I don't think I can control whether I cry or not, Dad. Please keep going," he urged.

I placed my hand back on his back and heard the swish of the strap even though I cut down half the force.

There was a difference though. The only response from my son was a loud sob, which was somewhat better.

By the 6th lick, Emmett was wailing.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized again and again. It was heart-wrenching. I still had a couple more in store for him, though.

I heard the ear-splitting crack when the strap landed perfectly on his sit-spot and upper thigh.

Emmett jerked up as he yelped and he turned to me with pleading eyes. His pants were twisted at his ankles. My heart shattered at the sight. He stayed in that position for a few seconds, resisting the urge to rub.

"We're," I took in a breath, "We're not quite finished yet."

He wimpered and bit his lip, but with another sob, he got back into the painful position.

The strap struck the exact same place it did last time, and a loud grunt was added to the wimpers and cries. I hit the sit spot again and he wailed even louder than before.

The dreadful tool slipped out of my hand in a second and I pulled my son into my arms without hesitation. He sobbed into my shoulders. I ran my fingers soothingly through his dark curls, trying to comfort him.

"I absolutely hated every single minute of that," I whispered into his ear. He knew it, too.

"I'm sorry for… a lot of things. For making you go through that. For hurting Edward. For hurting you." His words we so sincere, you'd never be able to doubt him.

"You're forgiven, son." I rubbed his back before he pulled away.

"I have to apologize to Edward," he said quickly.

"Of course. He's probably still back at the house. He asked to go hunting with me tonight. You may come, if you like," I offered.

"Um… I'll think about it. Sorry again, for dissapointing you. I'll be off now. See you later?" I was so glad light-hearted Emmett Cullen was returning slowly.

"Sure," I replied as he ran off without hearing my response. I picked up the strap to return to the home. I thought about the pain I inflicted to my son's rear just a couple of minutes ago. Might as well have set his buttocks on fire.

I knew what that felt like. Even though it was a human memory, it was something hard to forget. I dropped the deadly weapon again. I dug a hole in front of where Emmett was standing, enduring the pain like a man, and placed the strap inside and buried it.

It would stay there for a long time. I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

_Emmett's POV_

As I walked _slowly _to back to the house, I was still sniffling and wincing at how much the rough fabric of my jeans hurt.

I told myself to never, ever get on Carlisle's bad side ever again.

I didn't mean to hurt Edward, much less remove a limb. I deserved every minute of that _strapping_, no matter how much it hurt. Damn, it hurt.

It was only a couple months ago that Edward informed us that he picked out something from Carlisle's mind. That he wouldn't ever use anything harsher than his hand on us. I chuckled. Too early said.

_That's enough, _I growled in my head. I stopped my already slow moving feet and undid my jeans again. I slid them down and felt the cool breeze that somewhat lessened the pain.

I swung the pair of ratty old jeans that I kept only to make Alice angry over my shoulder. I could catch Carlisle's scent getting stronger, and suddenly he stopped beside me.

He arched an eyebrow and the bottom half of my body. I shrugged. He continued staring.

"What? It stings!" I exclaimed.

"And not wearing pants makes it better?" he asked, clearly amused. The scowl appeared on my face.

"Denim? Great for working. Not the softest fabric though."

"You'll be fine by tomorrow," he comforted.

"Tomorrow? More like next month," I said, but rephrased. "I don't think you were too hard, though," I quickly added.

"Yet you're unable to keep your trousers on…" he teased.

"Aw, shutup," I pushed his shoulder lightly and he played along by stumbling the other way.

"C'mon, Edward's waiting," My foster Dad said.

I saw him waiting at the door with an innocent smile on his face. I sprinted towards him and picked him up and twirled him around like I always do with Rose.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie!" I screamed.

"Yeah, Em? Shoulder? Ow," he said coldly. I sat him down and frowned at him.

"I am _really, really _sorry. Did I tell you that already? I'm super sorry," I repeated over and over again and decided to hug him again, but lighter.

"S'alright, Emmett. Apologies accepted," he replied.

I set him back on his legs. "Thanks for being so forgiving. If I were you, I would've made me work harder," I admitted.

"I think you've worked hard enough, my brother," he said choked down chuckles. I gave him a questioning look. Edward gestured to my plaid boxer shorts and then to the pair of ratty jeans hanging from one shoulder.

"I took care of it," Carlisle joined in, and winked. The laughter was much needed.

I loved the way how Carlisle was able to change the mood so fast. I loved the way how he could earn out respect by disciplining us, even though we were all fully grown.

I usually show my affection physically, and my vocabulary isn't the greatest, but who gives a shit about that stuff?

"Hey, Emmett, You want to go hunting with us?" Edward asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Um…" I took a step forward. Even the thinnest of fabric that skimmed my skin made it burn more than usual. I slid my foot back and winced. I sure wasn't going to run in the woods completely naked from the bottom down. Either that or start sobbing again.

Like that wouldn't get Carlisle all concerned and worried. Then he'd blame it all on himself for inflicting so much pain on me that I couldn't hunt without breaking out in tearless tears.

"I think I'll just take a bath and relax for a bit," I said only for my foster father's sake.

"Well, you rest up for a bit. Shall we go, Edward?" he gestured to the deep woods that out looked out house.

My snoopy brother got a little too much information from my head. He's done some pretty bad things himself—including almost killing himself in Italy—and he's never felt the need to go hunting without boxers and pants.

He wouldn't think I was a baby, either. We've been spanked in the same room before, and shit, I took it a hell lot better than he did. He knew it, too.

"Oh and Em?" he asked before he left, "The only person that actually won't puke by the sight of you naked is Rose."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I smirked as soon as he was out of earshot.


End file.
